


Things you said when we were on top of the world

by MysticalAdventurer



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cold Hands, M/M, Malec, North Pole, pink sleeping bag, things you said when we were on top of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAdventurer/pseuds/MysticalAdventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment shared between Magnus and Alec...while camping out at the North Pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when we were on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr for a mini!fic tag: #21: Things you said when we were on top of the world  
> Okay, I was an asshole, and took this literally… so I hope you enjoy ;)

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Alec could not get the door flap to seal.

A sudden gust of biting cold wind blasted past their heavily insulated tent, causing the door flap to fly open and flutter wildly. On his hands and knees, Alec grappled for the handle, trying to pull the flap shut to prevent any more heat from escaping.

On the floor behind him, Magnus emerged, his head peeping out from the mouth of a ridiculously massive fluffy pink sleeping bag.

“What’s all the commotion?”

“I went outside to check something and now—I can’t—” Alec gritted his teeth, wrestling with the flap in the wind, “get—this—damn thing—to close!”

After partially unzipping his crimson cocoon, Magnus wriggled the rest of his body upright.

“Here, let me try.”

With a snap of his fingers and a flicker of blue sparks, the door flap snapped shut, abruptly cutting off the steady influx of frigid air. Alec fell back on his palms, breathing heavily.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he exclaimed in relief, exhausted.

“Mhmm,” Magnus murmured. Having completed his task, he rubbed his eyes and slid slowly back down into his downy sack of warmth.

Running his fingers through his tousled black hair, Alec sighed softly. Raising himself up to a crouch, he made his way over to the fluffy pink monstrosity. Kicking off his boots and stripping down to his boxer briefs, he carefully unzipped the sleeping bag, and slipped in.

After locating Magnus in all the cushioning, Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock’s waist.

Unexpectedly, Magnus jumped nearly three feet in the air.

“What’s the matter?” Alec asked, taken aback.

“ _Cold hands!_ ” Magnus squeaked.

Alec laughed, “ **I’m sorry, but when you’re camping out at the North Pole, you’re bound to encounter some frozen appendages!** ”

Alec could not see his face, but he could have sensed Magnus’ scowl from a mile away. The warlock made no reply, but rather snapped his fingers again, conjuring up a pair of thick woolen mittens.

Rolling his eyes in the dark, Alec put them on. Then with a smug smile on his face, he reached over, rucked up Magnus’ pajama shirt, and rubbed his gloved hands on his navel-less stomach, purposefully causing static from the friction.

He narrowly avoided being kicked in the shin.

“Better?” Alec asked sweetly.

Magnus tugged Alec near, sending the leftover static electricity down his arm and spitefully zapping him on the ass.

“Better.”

Magnus was pretty content to snuggle after that.


End file.
